


smother

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Their images align, the dead and the alive.James can't help himself.
Relationships: James Sunderland/Leon S Kennedy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	smother

**Author's Note:**

> someone i follow got me thinking a lot about this ship, specifically about this situation so I had to write it. this is dedicated to you

Leon gasps as James’ fingers press down on his artery, his body struggling. James watches on transfixed. Dirty blonde hair splayed out like a halo, his dying breaths, his squirming body clenching tight around his cock. Is.. is this how she looked under the pillow?

“M-Mary.  _ Mary. Mary. _ ” Again and again, he chants her name like prayer begging for mercy, like the call will bring her back here. 

His hips press in harder, rougher, fucking the body under him with desperation, unblinking as Leon’s blue eyes cloud over. He feels him get tighter and tighter around him, unbelievably hot, barely alive.

_ “Fuck, Mary.” _

James feels the pressure, the heat, the guilt ball up in his belly. Leon looks more and more like his dead wife through the tear-blurred vision. She’s so beautiful. He hears the other wheeze, weak and familiar, making him slam into him as he cums, tears spilling over. 

Seconds pass before James comes back to himself, hands withdrawn as Leon wheezes, trying to swallow air as the blood rushes to his head.

_ “You’re sick,” _ Leon manages to say, voice hoarse as bruises bloom into existence around his throat. His belly’s sticky with his own seed.

James looks away, the guilt and humiliation burn even hotter as he pulls out, cum oozing down and dirtying the bed sheets under them.


End file.
